


Cruel Joke <三>

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765





	Cruel Joke

五

在他绝望地坐在床上试图靠念力就将昨晚整个删除的时候，手机从床头传来清亮的提示音，一条接一条。卡卡西愣了一会，把屏幕解锁，果然跃入眼帘的一条一条都是迪达拉的短信：天哪你知不知道昨晚你和老板……先然后最后……天哪这好奇怪，你们该不是……

不用他提醒，这些尴尬场面卡卡西大概一辈子也忘不了。但是在回应迪达拉夸张猜测的过程中，他也透露出了各自回家后的诡异夜访。对方沉默了一会就开始疯狂用语音信息送来轰炸，卡卡西听了两句就觉得脑门疼，于是叫对方不要多想，又躺了一会冲了个澡就去上班了。

喝酒真的误事，这是他这辈子最后一次尝试把别人喝倒了。卡卡西一边敲着键盘一边被像螺丝钉一样尖锐旋入的头疼分着神，时间好像过得特别慢。他暂时对周围环境失去了大部分感知，直到听到迪达拉开始往他这边扭头，开带土的玩笑：

“嘿嘿，带总，你昨晚可是喝多了啊，出了不少丑。”

带土却不以为然，语气也很平静：“我没喝多，吐过之后就醒了。”

迪达拉愣了一下，又看了卡卡西一眼，语气更玩味了些：“我看不是吧，您平常哪那么多戏呢。”说完好像才反应过来对方毕竟是老板，复又加上：“不过也没有卡卡西戏多，哈哈哈，这家伙才是真的酒品不好。”

吐槽还真是到位，让人无从反驳。卡卡西只好灌了一大口水然后附和道：“我是真的不能喝，昨晚做了不少蠢事。给大家添麻烦了。以后咱们聚会真的别喝酒了。”

带土没有直接看他，却好像把视线落在了他身后某处：“没关系的。况且，我的目的已经达到了。”

？？卡卡西能感觉到迪达拉很想和自己交换一个疑惑的目光，但他已经被这句话钉死在了原地一动也动不了。没过一会儿迪达拉就喊他下楼去抽烟，已经戒烟的他知道这是要借一步说话的信号。果不其然，刚下到楼下的小花园里烟还没点着，少年就开始兴奋地丢给他一大堆“理性分析”，总归是说他觉得带土对他如何别有用心他又该如何处理云云。卡卡西只觉得头更疼了，还没从昨晚的巨大羞耻打击中走出来，现在还要努力去说服一个热心的小可爱自己有好感的对象如何对自己根本没意思。也是这个时候，他才察觉到了在与迪达拉辩论时心下格外的一分苦涩。自己是对带土有不浅的好感吧。

不行，绝对不行。这个人身上有一种难以言喻的危险，卡卡西有预感他能给自己带来无上限的伤害。他知道自己必须得和带土谈谈了。

“昨天晚上的事情真的非常非常抱歉。我不能喝酒的，是我自己冒失了，太对不起你和琳了，也请你替我向她道歉。”他们一起健完身后，卡卡西坐上车的第一句话就是这个。

“不要这样说，我真的觉得没什么的。琳的话，虽然半夜被喊起来也许有些不开心，但我知道她也是理解的。”带土看着他的眼睛。

卡卡西沉默了片刻，他觉得自己似乎不该继续问下去，却实在忍不住：“理解什么？”

“理解那个时候你的确需要我，所以我必须要出现。”

这种阐述真理一般，确信又平静的语气，这种完全坦然的神色，说出来的这种惊人言论，无一不在冲击着卡卡西的认知：“可是为什么呢？你也知道当时我喝多了，喝多的人哭闹撒泼什么的不能当回事看，你也知道情形时候的我根本不可能说出那种话、做出那种事。”他最后叹息道：“你当时真的不该来的。”

“我不可能不来。”带土的语气变软了，好像在说一件令他有些伤心的事情：“当时你的听起来伤心又脆弱。你说你很害怕。我过去就会让你感觉好一些。”

“为什么呢？如果昨晚你没有来，而只是像普通人面对醉汉一样把电话挂了不理我，你觉得可能发生的最坏的结果是什么呢？”卡卡西实在是无法理解他的逻辑。

带土顿了一顿，然后慢慢地说：“那你会很难过，又很害怕。”

卡卡西终于转头去看他。为什么这个人会以这种口吻讲出这件事呢，孤独也好，偶尔的悲伤也罢，恐惧也算在其内，都是他一直以来习以为常的东西，是他这种生活方式中必然的存在。为什么在这个人看来，就是无法坐视不理的东西呢？哪怕是在那么荒诞的情况下？他明明知道只要几个小时，醒了酒，卡卡西就会复原了。为什么他会觉得必须是自己、必须要满足哪怕是这么无关紧要又毫无道理的特殊要求呢？

他的这些疑惑没能出口，怕引来更强烈的反驳，或者听到什么更直白的震撼发言。他只能告诉带土，没关系的，他早已习惯了独自生活，醉酒后只是异常状态；其次，最重要的：“带土，我觉得咱们要保持一些距离了。”

而早已悄然爬进了他心底的那一双眼睛，那一张愈发显得英俊的可爱脸庞，此时格外不解又有些受伤地看着他：“为什么？我不想和你保持距离呀。”

卡卡西没有回答。他没办法回答。只好把话题转开，两人又聊了好一会儿的天带土才放他上楼。照这个架势无限期开双闪停在街边，虽然是深更半夜，但因此引起的其他车辆与行人的反感也让卡卡西焦躁不安。可是天不遂人愿，他明确表示的保持距离的意愿不仅没得到尊重，也没能成功被他自己执行。因为接下来一连好几天，他们都是以这种模式，每晚下班带土都会载他去健身房，然后再持续这种无边际的漫谈。不仅如此，似乎在意识到坐在车里尬聊太久也不太合适后，带土选择的解决方案是拓展其他活动。短短一周内，卡卡西被带去了带土妈妈家吃充满母爱的亲密夜宵，许多小馆子以及，在他自己提议下的，电影院。

不错，卡卡西发现自己没法对这个人和这双眼睛说不。他终于还是屈服了，或者说他的抵抗从一开始在这段关系面前就十分可笑，屁也不能算。提出看电影，是因为他期待了很久的一部奇幻片上映了，也是因为如若不然的话他们俩就得又在卡卡西家楼下停上几个小时。

不得不说，这一切对于他本来就在危险中挣扎沉浮的好感并无帮助，甚至于他们在一起的每时每分他都能感觉到到这份该死的错误的情意像一颗肿瘤在他胸腔中不断生长壮大，每一次呼吸每一拍心跳都在为它输送养分。每一天晚上告别时，卡卡西都会感到一些悲伤，而这份悲伤也很可悲地与日俱增。

是因为这个人的神情举止，言语行为，在他面前的全部样子，都是让人无法不产生联想的暧昧，以最无法让人责怪的纯真姿态。比如，在买了电影票，准备进场时，带土这家伙居然紧张到在过检票之前直接一个转身，把刚买好的票据全部扔进了垃圾桶，之后两人都愣了两秒，他挠着脑袋不好意思地对卡卡西说：“啊……我是想把收据扔了的，哈哈。”

直到卡卡西硬着头皮把票捡出来、两人走过哭笑不得的检票小姐姐上了电梯，他还不能停止为这件事发笑。“不许笑了！有什么好笑的，你笑点好奇怪。”平时也算是精明干练的老板站在他上面一格的扶梯上背靠扶手红了脸，虽然仍努力语作严肃。卡卡西只能边忍笑边道歉，心里想的却都是，他怎么能这么可爱，又怎么会这么紧张？这种紧张，他只在初恋时第一次给他送情书的女生身上见到过。

如果只是和好哥们一起看电影的话，根本不用这么紧张吧。你看，人性本贱，脑子再好用到这种时候也没法全面掌控这种垃圾迷思。有了裂缝，就会止不住去琢磨，去想。你真正想要的东西从来不会因为你该不该想要而做转移。

电影看得很愉快，两人都很专注，虽然能感觉到带土对这种片子明显没他感兴趣。看完之后回到车里的讨论也是卡卡西被纵容以fan boy的热情说了好一会儿，带土只是很温柔地看着他。真是奇怪，平日里根本不会在他脸上看到这么柔软的表情，以卡卡西的了解他也并不是这么温柔的人。话题后面就转到了情感经历，卡卡西其实没谈过几次恋爱，少有的几次也都是匆忙而短暂，没什么好结局；也许是因为性向原因，他这些年更多的是简单陌生的床伴。带土则是慢慢朝他讲了迄今为止交往过的五六任女友，琳是现任也是久违了的初恋。有一句话让卡卡西印象非常深刻，是对方的结语：“总体而言，我的每一任女友都更令我满意一些。琳就非常让我满意。”他在说这句话的时候比白天更像个成功的生意人。

他们果然是本质上截然不同的人。所以第二天晚上又在家楼下聊到很久之后，卡卡西又一次把话题引回了两人要保持距离，减少私下接触，起码是减少频率。在重申了无数次之后，带土的反驳把他搞得有点想哭了。带土说不，而且非常认真地说了不少过分的话：“你要习惯我的存在。我们的交往，我觉得是会给你带来帮助的。不要怕。”

“我觉得我是可以真正理解你的人，所以希望我们可以成为真正的朋友。我希望成为你可以依赖、可以相信的人。”

“卡卡西，你之前有说过，你生命中的任何人、不管再亲密，如果有一天突然消失了的话你都觉得没太大关系，都可以照常过下去。我希望能成为那个例外。”

这些难道是可以轻易许下的承诺吗？即便充分知晓目前这个场景的荒谬性，卡卡西也无法让自己完全不受震撼，因为是太大的震撼了。从来没有人对他说过这种话，也没有人这样对待他，幼年时的父亲没有，之后就更没有。一直以来保护他的那层伪装也好，防备也好，在这几周里已经被眼前这个男人凿了不小的一个缺口出来。而此时这些话语中所包含的滚烫温度与巨大能量，都从这缺口源源不断涌进来。那块肿瘤似乎瞬间疯长到了不起的程度，几乎要撑炸卡卡西的胸膛。

“不行，你离我远点，我求你了，真的。我要走了。”抛下这句话，还没说完卡卡西就忙着打开车门往外跑。他只有背对着他才能藏住失控的表情。可是带土轻轻地拉了他一下：“为什么？”

卡卡西只能回头一半。他无法进行对视，也再无话可说。最后，他低低地说，比叹息还轻：“I can’t do this anymore. ”然后跑下了车，一路跑上楼。

真的非常，非常，非常累。所以最后卡卡西做了一个决定，那就是直接告白。他知道带土对他大概率没有爱情方面的感觉，就像他知道带土首先是直男，其次与琳的关系非常恩爱一样。只有这样撕破脸来，带土才知道必须得远离他，他自己也才能死心。

于是之后的某天晚上，在去健身房之前他找到一个安静的瞬间，扭头过去直视着对方：“带土。你知道我喜欢你，对吧？”因为他不可能不知道，任何人都不可能不知道了，到这个份上。

果然，对方默默地点头，然后措辞艰难地说了一堆发朋友卡、好人卡的话。这让卡卡西如释重负的同时也有些好奇，所以他在等带土说完之后问他是怎么发现的呢，结果收到这样奇怪的回应：

“嗯……就是，有一天咱们健身只带了一瓶水，我喝了一口之后递给你，你就毫不犹豫地喝了。你不是有洁癖的吗？”

……哈？果然是贤二吗，这算什么呀，卡卡西只好解释说虽然是有洁癖，对于普通熟人的唾液什么的倒真的还好，毕竟每天工作餐有时候大家一起叫了分享的菜啊什么的也已经交换过唾液了，他觉得不必矫情。但同时也觉得好笑，因为那些真正的征兆看来对方都没怎么查觉。

卡卡西那天晚上回去就睡了个好觉，是这段时间以来最轻松的一次。他以为这就是结局了，毕竟与自己不喜欢的爱慕者保持距离是人类常识。但他又一次忽略了一则基本事实，那就是带土根本不在乎什么常识。而更出乎他意料的是，事情发展的疯狂与恶劣程度远远、远远超过了他的预想。这颗肿瘤会要了他的命。

六

一位伟大的剧作家说过，一切戏剧性的剧情发展都离不开意外事件的推波助澜。也可能他没说过，也可能没有这个人。

卡卡西不确切知道。他只知道如果真有人在写他生活的剧本，那这家伙绝对是恶趣味十足的魔鬼，而且一点不讲逻辑或是非。

他对带土告白之后的几天，交往都还算得上正常。就在卡卡西以为生活将逐渐步回正轨的时候，一通电话改变了这一切。

那是他正要和带土去健身的傍晚时分，带土怕他冷，开了车门先让他进去坐着，自己跑上楼去拿个东西。手机响起的时候卡卡西很惊讶，因为这是从前酒吧一位女客人的号码。他结识的几位熟客们都很有分寸感，从来没有一次私下里以这种形式联系过他。不容多想，他把电话接起来。

几分钟后带土打开车门时，看到的是面色惨白、呆坐着目光发直的卡卡西。“怎么了？”他关切地问道。

“……我的……”卡卡西慢慢转向朋友的方向，花了好一会才组织起来语言。他的一位熟客之一，一名六十岁出头的单身男士，自杀了。他花了一整晚的时间与卡卡西的前同事阿斯玛在酒吧畅谈，这位女士当时也在但是提前走了。据说他们相谈甚欢，男人更是呆到了酒吧打烊一小时后才离开。“阿斯玛说，他走之前脸上都是带着笑的，自从离婚、失业之后就没见他这么开心过了……”女客人的声音有些颤抖。可是回到家里，他就在自己一室一厅的公寓中，上吊自杀了。

这则消息把卡卡西完全击倒了。他看到自己早些时候收到了阿斯玛的短信，只是忙着上班没看手机，现在点开了却看不清内容。他听见自己机械地表示哀悼，机械地回应女客人邀请他来参加酒吧自行组织的追思会。他在说话，可是这些声音像是从另一个世界的另一个人口中发出的。自从父亲离开后，他没有再接触过死亡，这是这么多年来的第一次……卡卡西一瞬间只觉得自己被打回原形，是推开卧室门看到一动不动的父亲躺在黑暗中的那个孩子。这么多年的成长，经历，所有一切好像都是虚无。他从来没有长大过，并不拥有任何真正的力量，他没能离开那间屋子。

更深层次的悲伤像深海中迸发的火山，需要时间才能将影响一层一层蔓延。带土简单安慰了他他们就到了健身房，卡卡西只是沉默着锻炼，过了好一会才发觉自己胸口越来越闷，一阵阵牵拉着生疼，已经到了没法使出力气的地步。他不得不向同伴致歉，说自己状态不太好，今天无法继续下去了。

他感觉有一些痛苦黑暗的东西堆积在咽喉深处，必须要释放出来。而释放的时候，他一点也不想有任何人在场。他也需要一些帮助，把目前冷静麻木的外壳卸下。于是他拜托带土不要送他回家，把他随便在哪家酒吧放下就好。

然而带土不愿意。卡卡西没有做太多挣扎，主要是因为他也没有力气再去挣扎。最后达成的安排是带土带他去一家小菜馆，卡卡西喝酒，他在旁边吃点东西。一直到走进去，坐下，喝下第一口酒之前，卡卡西整个人都是麻木的。他像是被埋在了一座冰山下面，连话也无法顺利说出口。

酒精改变了这些。他一共喝了五瓶啤酒，到第二瓶带土就试图阻止他不要再喝了。但是他的酒量不止五瓶啤酒，这卡卡西也知道。何况，他还不想停下。所有因为饮酒带来的不适，以及那种火烧感，都是他迫切需要的。他想离开那间屋子……

他想救救他的父亲。当时的自己也不是幼童了，为什么，为什么，在父亲出事前一丁点的预感都没有。那个男人每天总是笑眯眯的，温柔又强大的样子，即使是因为任务出了意外停职在家，也每天照常接送他上学放学，周末也会带他去散步。卡卡西疯狂地回忆出事前到底有什么征兆，白天也想晚上梦里也想，一想想了十几年。到现在，他也经常梦到与父亲相处的场景，家里的客厅、厨房，男人切菜做鱼的背影，拉着他的手的上放学路上的小径，父亲温柔的笑脸与话语……每一处寻常的温馨都是最可怖的残酷，因为卡卡西到现在还不知道，究竟为什么父亲突然就没了，抛下了整个世界，也抛下了他……在梦里他一直问，疯狂地吼着叫着前后摇晃着父亲问，他求父亲和他讲话，求他告诉自己哪里能够帮助他，到底怎么样才能帮助他。他问到底是自己哪里做得不够好，告诉他他就可以改，都可以改。可是不管他怎么问怎么求父亲都只是微笑，一成不变的贯穿了他整个童年的温柔微笑……连道别也没有，遗书里提到他所遭遇的不公却一个字也没有提到卡卡西。他是哪里做错了，是全部做错了吧，作为父亲最亲近的人却没能拉他一把……

就像是这位客人一样。卡卡西与他算不上最亲近，但也有一次酒吧生意很萧条的一个冬夜里，全店只有卡卡西和他。那是男人第一次没有像在大家都在的时候一样活泼地一直讲笑话造气氛，而是对卡卡西敞开了一些，提到了一些工作与情感上的不顺利。可也只是浅浅的抱怨，他的神色也只是寻常成年人脸上都会出现的疲倦，卡卡西一点也没有想到……如果他做得更好一些，如果他那天晚上陪他聊更久，如果主动多去看望这位先生，或者联同他在酒吧的其他朋友一起多照顾他……都是他做得不好，他一直在失败，是他做得不好……

这些话，在火烧般的眩晕中卡卡西不知道他对带土说出了多少，又有多少只是在脑子里疯狂地绕。他只知道带土逐渐地就停下了动作只是看着他，他感觉眼眶发烫像是要烧起来了。他不想在带土或者任何人面前哭，心底这些破碎黑暗的东西他也一点都不想让人看见，不想给别人造成麻烦。可是他好疼啊，他又失去了一个人……他又失败了……

保持了二十五年的淡漠，从容与冷静的旗木卡卡西，最终还是哭倒在宇智波带土的车里。他哭得提不上气，嘴里说出的东西已经失了控，反复重复控诉自己。有一片温度触上了他的后脑，然后就是不由抗拒的力量——因为他的确试图抗拒了——把他带进身边人的怀里。带土从驾驶位上抱着他，这个尴尬的姿势让他只能够到卡卡西的上身，却不影响他非常非常用力地把卡卡西的头按在自己怀里，还像安抚孩子一样轻轻拍打着。

卡卡西现在的一呼一吸，都被带土身上的气味环绕着。这是一种非常特殊的温暖味道，从上班的第一天他就有闻到了，在带土的外套上、他自己身上和车里，无处不在。不是古龙水或者任何香氛的气息，而是来自皮肤本身的温暖，像洗干净的衣服、阳光与其他一些简单物质的混合。像是那个绝望的晚上之前，卡卡西自己家里的气息。

从他被拉进这个怀抱里开始，他就无法逃脱了，也无法回头。

最后，他逐渐停下来，开口问带土，能不能送他上楼。是多么令自己惊讶的话，但是这个时候的卡卡西只知道一件事，就是现在他不想自己一个人呆着，不是今晚。

带土犹豫了一下，说好，我停一下车。

在上电梯的时候卡卡西还没办法完全停止。他们一起坐在床边，卡卡西听见自己又说了好一阵不完全连贯也不完全富有意义的东西。最后他终于讲完之后，带土让他躺下了。他觉得好累，他浑身都疼，从内到外。他一点也动不了了。带土在他旁边坐着，抱着膝盖。

“三点多了。”带土看了一眼手机，然后按掉屏幕。他背对着卡卡西，声音里也充满疲惫。“我太累了，不能开车了。我可以先在这躺一会吗？”

他说好，然后给对方腾出地方躺下来。带土只脱掉了外套，小心地放在床尾的柜子上。他回到卡卡西身边躺下。

这张双人床好像一下变得特别小。卡卡西听见自己的心跳加速，不是因为情欲，这种状态下的他也不具有那种能力。他的心跳加速，只是因为突然之间带土身上的独特气味和温度就将他的感官完全占领。这个人突然离得这么近，在这之前他们之间总隔着相当的距离，他们只是坐在驾驶座与副驾之上交谈，礼貌又安全。现在带土的胳膊从白T恤下露出来的那一截就挨着他的，略有些重的呼吸与身上散发出来的温暖香味都触手可及。

卡卡西忍耐了几秒，最终还是侧过身去，手叠在脸侧看着带土。他知道带土也在看他。他开了口：

“你能不能……抱抱我？”

带土没有马上回答，而是过了一会，缓慢又认真地问：“我这样做，会让你感到被爱，或者更有安全感吗？”

又一次，这种问题应该立刻说不。根本就不应该有人这样问他，而且如果不是今晚，卡卡西也确定自己会说不。如果不是今晚……

他转过身去，非常努力想说不。非常非常努力，但是心底的痛苦扼住了他的喉咙，好疼啊。这个人可以让他稍微不那么疼。“……是的。”

没有人再说话了。不到片刻，卡卡西感觉被子被掀起，一双手伸过来把他揽到怀里。带土整个人都凑过来了，他真暖。

卡卡西转过身去，头又一次被按到怀里。他最后一滴眼泪消失在白T恤的布料中。带土抱紧了他，轻轻地叹了一口气。“睡吧。晚安。”

“晚安。”

带土一个晚上都没有走。卡卡西那个晚上没有做任何梦。

（TBC）


End file.
